


Out of View

by edibleflowers



Series: Throw Your Arms Around Me [3]
Category: Popslash
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin faces the music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of View

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to "Shed Your Skin". crossovery goodness continues. TNL-inspired. This one is mostly Kevin. I hope that doesn't frighten people away.
> 
>  _So if you disappear out of view,  
>  you know that I will never say goodbye._  
> \--Hunters & Collectors

Kevin was ridiculously grateful to come home to an empty house. He'd been worried, to say the least, to see what his wife's reaction would be to the fact that he'd been out all night -- not something he did with great frequency, even when they'd first started dating -- and without even calling her to let her know where he'd been. And he was sure it would only get worse when she did know what he'd done the previous evening.

He collapsed on the couch, eyes closed, after seeing her note, in the kitchen, stating that she was at the grocery store. So his reprieve was temporary; all he could hope for now was that the storm wouldn't be too bad. He'd already resolved to be honest with her about where he'd spent the night: if there was one thing they'd pledged each other before the wedding, it was truthfulness.

Kevin had fallen into a light doze when he heard the garage door open. Struggling up from the depths of the couch, he got to his feet and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey," Kristin said, giving him a perfunctory kiss on the cheek as she set plastic bags on the counter. "There's more in the car -- could you give me a hand?"

The knot in Kevin's stomach began to ease as they unpacked the car in companionable silence; putting the groceries away was a comfortable, familiar activity. Finally, as she finished putting cans in the cupboard, Kristin spoke.

"You didn't call last night," she said. "I was worried."

Kevin sank onto a stool by the island, a head of broccoli in one hand. "I'm sorry," he said, the response as true as it was automatic. He was trying to think of how best to phrase his next words when Kristin turned, leaning a hand on the counter, and looked at him.

"Did you go home with someone?" she asked, her eyes dark and fragile.

Kevin looked down, swallowing, and nodded. He heard her make a soft sound, a sigh -- of disappointment? anger? -- and stood up. "I didn't mean for it to happen," he said, worried; her back was to him now, and her posture was tense, stiff. "I mean, it's-- it just happened." Memories of last night heated him, and he flushed, thinking of Joey's patience and smile this morning.

"Was it a groupie?" Kristin asked.

He almost smiled, then, at the strangeness of the situation. "No, uh. It was, um. Joey Fatone."

She turned to look at him then, her expression one of confusion and surprise. "Joey... Fatone? From 'N Sync?"

Kevin was mildly disturbed; she almost made it sound as if he could do better. "Well, yeah. He was at Tabu last night, and..."

"No, no, stop." Kristin cut him off with a shaking hand. "I need to-- I have to-- I need to think about it." She swung around, and Kevin got a glimpse of glistening eyes before hurried steps took her out of the kitchen.

Sighing, he went back to putting the groceries away. When he had finished, he sat for a moment in thought, then went to find Kristin. He'd heard her climb the stairs, and after a few moments' search, he discovered her in the master bathroom. She was sitting on the edge of the tub, sniffling and dabbing a tissue at her eyes. Kevin sat down next to her, gently bumping her hip, and murmured, "Hey."

"Hey," she said, watery-voiced.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"I know." She made a helpless gesture with her hands. "I just. I-- I didn't think... that you were -- into that. anymore."

"Me, too," Kevin admitted with a low chuckle. "I don't know what happened. I've kind of -- had a thing for him -- for years, and then when I saw him..."

"You couldn't resist," she finished. Kevin nodded, staring at his hands, fingers twining around each other.

"It's not -- I mean, I love you," he said, hearing the desperation in his tone. "I'm not, like, trying to go back to something I used to be. I don't, I don't want..." He trailed off, stuck in his words.

"I know," she said. "I didn't think you were. And -- I don't want us to be over, either."

Relief swept over Kevin at that; he'd been scared beyond belief that she would want just that. "Thank God," he muttered, and she smiled a little. He reached for her hand, glad when she accepted his touch, and squeezed her fingers in his.

"So now what happens?" he asked.

Kristin shrugged. "I guess we go back to whatever we were going to do today." She smiled at him, and, feeling a surge of love, he pulled her close, kissing her hair. There was still something odd about her attitude, but he wasn't about to question it, not after her acceptance of his indiscretion.

"I was thinkin' about going back to bed," he said softly. "Care to join me?"

"Oh, Mr. Richardson," she giggled, and let herself be pulled to her feet.

* * *

"So, um," she asked later, "was it good?"

"Hm?" Kevin blew a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes, settling into place against his wife's sated warmth.

"Joey." Kristin's blush was deep, now, as Kevin raised his head to give her a startled look. "Was he, was it good?"

"You want to know?" He was dumfounded, but undeniably excited by her curiosity. They'd never talked about his interest in men before, except for when he'd actually told her that he had at one point thought he was strictly gay and dated guys exclusively; that discussion had ended with him reassuring her that he was definitely into women, which, at the time, he'd been sure he was. He'd never suspected that Kristin might actually be interested in details.

"Yeah," she said, ducking her head. "I was, um, thinking about what it'd be like to see you kiss him, and... well." She looked down, plucking at the sheet. "It just, it's, um, a nice mental image."

Kevin's smile broadened, and he rested his head on one palm to look at her. "It was good," he said, his eyes dancing. "It's different, you know, I mean. He's, um, a great kisser, and his mouth..."

She let a hand slip down below the covers to cup his cock, already responding to the stimulus of memory, and smiled up at him disingenuously. "I, uh. wouldn't mind if you did it again."

Kevin arched a heavy eyebrow, his breath catching. "Really," he managed. "You'd be OK with it if I saw him again."

"Well, not all the time," she said, biting her lip. "But-- I mean-- if he's interested... I know you are, 'cause, um, damn." They both laughed, and she looked up at him underneath her lashes. "Anyway, yes, I am OK with it."

"Oh, Kris." Kevin put his arms around her, burying his face in the skin of her neck. "God, you're amazing. I love you."

"I love you, too," she giggled, as he moved over her again, covering her in kisses.

* * *

Two weeks later, Joey turned from the bar at the touch of a warm hand on his shoulder, a familiar scent of cologne teasing his scent-memory. He blinked, then smiled, genuinely pleased to see Kevin standing there.

"How's it goin'?" Joey asked, giving Kevin a back-thumping hug of greeting.

"Good, good," Kevin grinned. "I was hopin' we could get out of here, go somewhere more private."

"Really?" Joey's eyebrows went up. "You're kidding. Is it -- is everything cool?"

"Yeah, man, totally cool."

Joey's smile was huge as he threw the money for his last beer down on the bar. "Well, let's go."

As they headed out of the club, Kevin chuckled to himself; he always knew he'd been lucky to find Kristin, but now he felt more grateful than ever. He only hoped he could adequately repay her for her generosity soon.


End file.
